1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for applying a layer of wax on the surface of skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waxing operations are usually achieved in one of the following ways:
the wax may be applied by rubbing a block of solid wax on the surfaces of the ski; the application is uneven and since it is carried out manually it is tiresome;
a second solution gives better results: an impregnation wax, in the form of a paste in a tube or tin is applied by means of a rag. The application is necessarily manual and the results are mediocre, probably because of an insufficient penetration of the wax into the small cavities of the surface of the ski;
a very widely used method, described more particularly in the document FR-A-No. 1 561,949, consists in melting a block of solid wax at a temperature between 80.degree. and 120.degree. celsius; it is then applied by means of a rotary drum plunging partially into the wax and over which the surface to be waxed is slid; this method has several drawbacks for the wax heated to a relatively high temperature produces unpleasant, nauseous and possible harmful smoke; the amount of wax deposited on the surface is generally too great and the excess must be scraped off during a subsequent operation; furthermore, the application is uneven when the surface is not flat, concave or convex.